


Finally

by ladyoneill



Series: Dark Side Of The Moon [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the Pack Elders, but they're not too old to finally take the next step in their relationship, from friends to something hopefully much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "Melissa McCall", yet another POV heard from. Also written for the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt "Finally". The whole Pack is there but I didn't feel like listing every single character that said something or appeared.

She's the pack mother of the McCall Pack. He's the pack elder of the Hale's. They've known each other for nearly twenty five years, first as acquaintances through their sons, then as tentative friends in the wake of his wife's passing, then frustrated cohorts as their sons not only grew up but grew into lives they'd never expected.

Over the years they grew closer, both human amongst the supernatural, both clinging to that humanity. As his boy lay wan and fragile in a hospital bed tucked into a veterinary clinic, he watched her cradle and coo at his first granddaughter. After her Alpha son confessed he'd crossed Pack lines and given her two grandchildren of her own, she cried in his arms because she'd missed the pregnancy and the first month of those precious babies' lives.

Unbeknownst to anyone by straddling both Packs through their friendship with each other, they blurred the lines and broke the Hale Alpha's mandate that the two Packs stay separate. (With the brother-bond between their two boys that was never going to happen anyway, but they let Peter have his delusions for a while.)

And, now, a bit older, a bit grayer--though she hides hers well with Miss Clairol--they find themselves at a joint Pack picnic on a warm Summer evening by the lake in the middle of the Preserve. She sips a cold beer straight from the bottle. He watches her swallow and his mouth goes dry.

"Melissa?" he asks before he can over think this.

"Hm?" Her attention turns from the sight of her granddaughter dunking her twin in the shallows of the lake to the laughter of a handful of other children and she misses Cora doing the same to Scott.

"Will you go to dinner with me on Friday?"

Melissa thinks she should be surprised, but she's really not. More relieved and pleased that this is finally happening. For a long time, since before she even realized she was doing it, she's been waiting for this moment, but she decided early on never to push him.

"Yep."

At her easy acceptance, John gives her a startled look, then grins wide, before hiding it behind his own beer bottle.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Um..." 

By the flush on his cheeks, she can tell he hasn't given it that much and smirks a bit. "Genovese. Make an 8:00 reservation and pick me up at 7:45. Make sure the entire station knows that only a serial killer rampaging through town or an alien attack is a good enough reason to interrupt us."

"Yes ma'am," he grins, looking away though she spies the light in his eyes, but then he frowns slightly and she follows his gaze to Peter who's lounging in a beach chair reading. "Do I have to ask his permission?"

"Probably, and Scott's, too, but fuck that." Even with her human ears she can hear Peter's snort and Scott's squawking from the water before Cora dunks him again.

John grins around the lip of his bottle and relaxes in his chair, stretching his legs out in front of him.

They're nice, long legs in faded, worn denim, and Melissa feels a warm curl of arousal in the pit of her stomach. It's very pleasant, very familiar, but she doesn't have to fight it anymore.

That's the best thing.

"Um, should I bring you flowers?"

"Don't be a dork," is her lighthearted reply.

"Bring her flowers, dad," Stiles yells from the blanket he's sitting on beneath a tree feeding his baby boy.

"It's been a long while since I've done this," John groans.

"Don't worry. It's like riding a horse."

"You've never seen me on a horse." He gives her a chagrined look that makes her laugh, a low throaty sound that causes him to flush from cheek to throat and down the front of his shirt.

Melissa really hopes it won't be long before she can find out just how far that reddening travels.

She figures she's waited long enough.

End


End file.
